100 Meaningless Words Or So it Seems
by Camaro-Enthusiast
Summary: A response to littlemissmiley123's 100 Challenge. A collection of different views from the series, and missing moments! Review! Channy, of course, but that's not all! Read for more! Permanent Hiatus, details inside. Epilogue up NOW!
1. Flowers

I do not own SWAC. This is an entry for littlemissmiley123's 100 challenge.

~~~Chad POV of the first half of "Sonny With a Chance of Dating"

He sent her flowers??? Why? They weren't even roses; you never send a girl go-out-with-me flowers that aren't roses. James Conroy would never be allowed on MF again, that jerk. And according to the weird little Random, Sonny had been sighing and humming all afternoon. I eat some of this lamb, listening as James robs MF Bank.

The blonde Random came up to him, saying, "Where's your idiot friend?"

I call for the dude with big glasses who works for me.

"Not that idiot friend, James." Then, after babbling about something else, she says, "Sonny, James, date, tonight."

"Sonny, date, tonight, _James?!?!_" I ask.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't," I truthfully answer.

"Oh, your lips say I don't care, but your eyes say _I do care_," she snorts. "Just tell James back off from Tawni Hart. Well, not back off from me, but back off, _from **me, Tawni Hart.**_

"Hey, man," I ask James as he tucks and rolls towards me. "Are you taking Sonny out tonight?"

"Yeah. Why do you care?" he asks the same question, and I end up getting the same response. "I get that from your eyes."

My eyes don't lie.** I don't _care!_**

Then, James says something utterly stupid. "You'll never take me alive, but I forgot something!" he rolls back on set.

That's why I decided that someone needed to be at that date tonight. James was a jerk, and he was going to break her heart. I just knew it.

Later that night, I slid into a booth next to James. Tawni was already there next to Sonny.

After learning that Tawni liked chicken fingers and skee-ball, I waited silently. Sonny and Tawni got up for a 'friendly game of air hockey.'

"So, having a good time on your date?"

"I was until it was rudely interrupted."

"Yeah, Tawni's a piece of work, right?" I ask, ignoring the jab towards me.

We watch as the girls fight.

"She is so cute when she's angry," James whispers reverently.

"Sonny's always cute," I reply before I think. "She can't do anything without it being cute. _Stupid cute."_

"No, man. I'm talking about Tawni."

It took me a repeat to actually understand that he meant Blondie. But, he was here on a date with Sonny! How dare he, but at least I was right, in your face Sonny!

Later, the next day Sonny comes to me with an idea. "I love it," I told her, grinning, getting ready for our _fake_ date.

**So, there it is! Review, please! Next TWO chapters will be up tomorrow if even 1 person reviews!**

**Thank you, and Good Night! *bows***


	2. Hate

I do not own SWAC. This is an entry for littlemissmiley123's 100 challenge.

**This is after Sonny in the Kitchen with Dinner, for sure, (spoilers). But, it is before Hart-to-Hart. **

Tawni POV

I was sitting at a Condor studio party, listening to Chip Drama Pants and Sonny argue. They had scared away all the cute guys, since they were standing right near all of us from So Random.

"Hey," Portlyn slides in next to me.

"Hi," I yawn, covering my mouth. Yawning can make you look not pretty, how awful!

"That's it?" she asks about my response.

"What? We've talked before. Chad Dylan Cooper, the great and wonderful actor that he is"—I roll my eyes—"will never notice, and neither will Sonny."

"Yeah, but I thought we still had to, like, pretend to, like, hate each other in public," she says, bouncing slightly with every 'like.'

"Three things," I push my pretty blond hair from my face, "One, stop saying like and sit still. Two, Chad is right: don't talk a lot without a script. Three, no. It's a studio party. It's not public."

"Right," the girl with raven-black hair says, not even noticing that I insulted her.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Chad and Sonny's arguing drowned out my voice.

"What I don't get is why they can't get over this frenemy part," Portlyn whines.

"Yeah, and get on with the openly loving each other part," I add.

"It would be _so_ much easier. Then we wouldn't have to sneak around to talk."

"Ooh, look at him," I point to a really cute guy, who I think is on Mr. Condor's newest show.

"I call him!" both Portlyn and I call out at the same time. "No way! I was so first," we shriek in unison. Said guy looks over at us, and I realized that even Chad and Sonny had stopped fighting to stare at us.

"Uhh, it's her fault," I point at Portlyn. "We were, uh, talking about the poster we got of Jackson Tyler."

"No we weren't. Ouch!" she gasps as I elbow her. "Oh, yeah. That's right. I almost forgot," she adds in a monotone voice.

"Um, Tawni?" a hesitant girl raises her hand.

"What, Sonny?" I ask my costar.

"Marshall already got rid of it."

"What?" I shriek in fake horror.

Portlyn coughs to cover up a giggle then pretends to sob. It sounded so fake. How did she ever get a job as an actress?

"Sorry," Sonny shrugs, then slips away to the snack table.

"Peace out, suckas," Chad clicks his tongue, preparing to follow Sonny. "Oh yeah, and I am so much better than Jackson Tyler. Why else do ya think Marshall cancelled him when I offered to guest star?"

"You offered?" Portlyn and I say in unison, each raising a single [and pretty] eyebrow.

"Psh, no," he coughs awkwardly, loosening his tie. "Later, Portlyn; Blondie."

"Oh-em-gee! He is so into her!" we whisper/shriek to each other.

"We are so good. We go, girlfriend!" Portlyn offers her hand for a high five.

I look to the ceiling, and she stares at me.

"Hey! What's so interesting up there?" she stands on her tiptoes. "I can't see anything!"

"Never talk without a script or memorizing at least _some_ lines," I instruct.

"Fine. You sound just like 'the CDC,'" she puts finger quotes around his name.

I glare at her.

"Okay, got it. No talking without a script or memorized lines," she mopes.

"Good. Ooh, I'm pretty," I say, looking at myself in my cell phone. It has its own Tawni! She's always with me; so pretty!

"Ooh, like, me too!" Portlyn leans in, looking the mirror.

"I'm prettier," I say.

"Gasp!"

"Did you really just say the word _gasp?_ Even I know that it's easier to **actually** gasp then to say the word. No talking without a script!" I repeat slowly.

"Got it."

I admire my reflection once more, and use the mirror to glance at the cutie from the new show. He grins at me, well… the mirror. I turn around, put a great smile on, and go over to show him how fun Tawni Town can be. I mean, the dancing is awesome. Maybe he'd even like to stick around for a while. At least I won't need to host at date at Sonny's apartment this time...

**Review!**


	3. Love

I do not own SWAC. This is an entry for littlemissmiley123's 100 challenge.

**This is Portlyn's POV of the last chapter. Enjoy! Oh, and there's spoilers for "Guess Who's Coming to Guest Star," as well.**

We were at some party at the studio with Randoms and all the other show people. I saw Tawni, and went over to talk to her. But, I had to get past Chad first.

Oh, he's talking with Sonny. It'll be easy. He never notices anything but her.

"Hey," I say to Tawni. We had kinda become friends, hanging out slightly whenever Chad and Sonny were too busy arguing to notice that they were the only ones worried about the feud.

"Hi," Tawni says.

"That's it?" I ask, wondering why she didn't pretend not to like me like we always did when there were people all over.

"What?" She chooses to explain with some sarcasm, "We've talked before. Chad Dylan Cooper, the great and wonderful actor that he is" insert eye roll "will never notice, and neither will Sonny."

"Yeah, but I thought we still had to, like, pretend to, like, hate each other in public," I answer, excited about our secret friendship like thing.

"Three things," she commands. "One, stop saying like and sit still. Two, Chad is right: don't talk a lot without a script. Three, no. It's a studio party. It's not public."

"Right," I answer. Cool, she's actually talking to me. _The_ Tawni Hart is talking to me! Eee! Chad said I had to hate her, but I loved her on her show. Well, she was my second favorite. Nico was kinda cute.

Chad and Sonny start arguing louder and I roll my eyes. I hate it when they do this.

"What I don't get is why they can't get over this frenemy part," I gripe.

"Yeah, and get on with the openly loving each other part," Tawni makes lovey-dovey eyes like Sonny and Chad do at each other.

"It would be _so_ much easier. Then we wouldn't have to sneak around to talk."

"Ooh, look at him," she points to a cute guy.

"I call him!" both she and I call out at the same time. "No way! I was so first," I try to say, but she says it at the same time! Then, everyone is like, staring at us.

"Uhh, it's her fault," Tawni blames me. "We were, uh, talking about the poster we got of Jackson Tyler."

"No we weren't!" I try to tell the truth. Maybe the guy would like it… Tawni elbows me, hard. "Ouch! Oh, yeah. That's right. I almost forgot," I say, agreeing with her like I had to with Chad.

"Um, Tawni?" Sonny raises her hand like a school girl.

"What, Sonny?"

"Marshall already got rid of it," she tells Tawni.

"What?" Tawni yelps.

I cough, trying to cover up my snort. Figuring that no one would fall for that, I started to cry like they make me do on the show. No one cries like that, heaving for breath and wailing.

"Sorry," Sonny shrugs at us, I see through fake tears.

"Peace out, suckas," Chad clicks his tongue like he always does. "Oh yeah, and I am so much better than Jackson Tyler. Why else do ya think Marshall cancelled him when I offered to guest star?"

"You offered?" Tawni says at the same time I do. She has to stop doing that!

"Psh, no," he coughs uncomfortably. "Later, Portlyn; Blondie."

"Oh-em-gee! He is so into her!" we say together. Again?!?! _Tawni, stop copying me!_

"We are so good. We go, girlfriend!" I smile, holding my hand up for a high five thing.

I wait for her to like, give me the high five, but she's staring at the ceiling.

"Hey! What's so interesting up there?" I get up on my tippy-toes. "I can't see anything!"

"Never talk without a script or memorizing at least _some_ lines," Tawni orders

"Fine. You sound just like 'the CDC,'" I say, using the acronym Chad uses.

"Okay, got it. No talking without a script or memorized lines," I agree as Tawni glares at me.

"Good. Ooh, I'm pretty!"

"Ooh, like, me too!" I look at her, and see that she's like seeing herself in her phone. Cool! Mine doesn't do that. Daddy needs to get me a new one.

"I'm prettier," Tawni says.

"Gasp!" I exclaim in a high voice.

"Did you really just say the word _gasp?_ Even I know that it's easier to **actually** gasp then to say the word. No talking without a script!" she instructs.

"Got it," I smile, happy to make friends with her. Maybe she'll convince Nico to go out with me. Oh em gee! I am so happy. He is totally cuter than the dude Tawni was checking out. Oh, and I saw Grady yesterday. So _not_ cute. But, I'll need to be nice. Nico actually likes him!

Oh wow. Nico is like, coming this way. Gasp

**REVIEW!!!**


	4. Brother

**Brother----Sonny POV**

Do you have a brother? I do. His name is Jimmy. He's like my best friend. Really, he was. Sure, Lucy was great, but I can only deal with a Mackenzie Falls obsessed girl friend for so long. Jimmy is three years older, and just graduated college early last year. He came out to LA too, but he's not in show biz. He's some big marketer, I think he works with VIPs and their money. Anyways, I love him to death, even if he drives me nuts. Actually, Chad reminds me of him, as long as Chad's not being a jerk.

But, back to the topic at hand. My two closest guy friends—Nico and Grady.

I bought them a present, and they started fighting over it! Now, those two are like brothers.

They know what the other wants before they even say anything. At times, they're even sneakier than Zora.

So, I had to come up with a plan to get them to stop feuding before I go insane. I can't be fought over! I am a girl, I don't like all their silly dude stuff.

Both of the guys want me to go to the movies with them, so I have to come up with a plan.

Grady brings me to the theater, and I order tickets for a chick flick.

When he asks me why we weren't seeing the monkey/car movie, I just tell him, "Don't like monkeys, don't like cars."

I had him take my purse [another thing guys hate. Ha!] and met up with Nico.

I order tickets for a different chick flick, and give him the same response, "Don't like monkeys, don't like cars."

I go back and forth between the two totally ridiculous movies and the two ridiculous acting boys. Eventually, they both beg me to let them go get nachos to get away from their separate movies. I silently follow them and watch as they mend their brother-ship.

I follow them into the Monkey Cars 3D movie. For some reason, Chad, Tawni, and Zora were there.

I slide into a seat and put on the 3D glasses.

"Whoa! It's like they're coming right at you!" I exclaim.


	5. Poster

I do not own SWAC. This is an entry for littlemissmiley123's 100 challenge.

**Poster~ This is a random Sonny-angry-at-Chad-and-decides-to-get-her-revenge fic. Hope you like it.**

** Don't forget, I'm still taking suggestions for Sonny's brother's name. It can be whatever you come up with. I've heard lots of different ones in other fics!**

Sonny POV

"Chad!" I yell.

"Yes, Sonny?" he asks, leaning on the wall opposite my dressing room door.

"What's with the poster?" I hold up the offending paper.

"It's me. I thought you might like it. Not everyone gets to stare at Chad Dylan Cooper," he smirks.

"Not everyone _wants_ to stare at Chad Dylan Cooper, at all! _I_ am one of those someone's!"

"Oh, Sonny. Poor little deluded Sonny," he says. "You just _think_ you are."

"No, Chad, I am!" I say, ignoring his gaze, knowing that if I caught his eyes, he would win this argument.

"Right, Sonny," he clicks his tongue and walks away. "Right. Fine!"

"Fine."

"Good," he yells.

"Good-bye!" Tawni shrieks from inside the dressing room. "Go away Cooper!"

Chad winks at me and walks away.

See, if you understood the rest of what happened…you'd get it. I think.

Earlier that day, Chad had insulted our So Random posters. I told him at least we weren't staring off into space with dreamy looks on our face.

He told me that we were just jealous; we wished we looked that good.

I laughed in his face, telling him that we were already better looking.

He threw out a lame comeback—"You wish, Munroe!"

I told him that I pitied anyone who had to look at the monstrosity of that poster.

To get back at me, he sent all of the extras from Mackenzie Falls to our dressing room.

As soon as I got in the room and opened the door, the thousands of posters fell out.

Which left me yelling his name in anger.

I roll my eyes at the memory and walk towards Tawni.

"Hey, Tawn," I say through a fake smile. "I'll get rid of them. Do we have any extra So Random posters?"

"Yeah," she says. "Ask Marshall."

"Thanks, Tawni," I say, throwing all the posters in boxes.

I ran to Marshall's office, "Sonny," he says.

"Hi Marshall. Do we have any of the prototype posters we didn't use? I know they sent you like a ton."

"Yes, of course."

"Great. I found a use for them," I say in a peppy voice.

"Fabulous, Sonny."

"Marshall, I just have one question. Do you know where Mackenzie Falls is filming today? I have a _surprise_ for Chad," I smile.

"Uh. I don't know, just ask their director. Surprises make Chad Dylan Cooper happy, which is something I'm sure their director will like," Marshall says.

"Thanks Marshall."

"You're welcome Sonny," he says, but I'm already out the door. "They're in the supply closet!"

"Thank you!" I reply.

I take the posters and go to Chad's dressing room. I tape up as many of the posters that I can, sticking post-its all over them.

_I love So Random!, So Random is SO better than Mackenzie Falls! So Random Rox my Sox!_ I write all over them. On one, I even press my lips against them, transferring an image of my lips to it. _Revenge is sweet, Chad_ I write next to it.

I then walk to their version of a prop room and hang up all the other posters, using high-strength glue.

I run back to our studio.

"SONNY!" the drama king races into my dressing room. "What did you do to my room?"

"I just changed some of the decorating," I smile, looking up from the latest_ Tween Weekly_.

"Sonny, fix it, now!"

"No, Chad." I smile at him victoriously.

"SONNY!"

"I told you Chad, revenge is sweet!"

**So, what'd ya think?**

**Tell me in a review--and submit your ideas for Sonny's nameless brother!!!**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	6. Song

**I do not own SWAC. This is an entry for littlemissmiley123's 100 challenge.**

**I also do not own the following song. It belongs to... well, you'll find out. **

6. Song: [3rd Person]

"Love me tender, love me sweet, and never let me go…" a sweet voice fills the room.

Chad Dylan Cooper enters the room, curious as to who was singing.

"You have made my life complete, and I love you so—"

"Sonny?" Chad asks in surprise.

"Chad?" the girl blushes, stopping her singing. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing singing Elvis?" he stares at her, smirking.

"It's my parents' song," she smiles shyly.

"I'm pretty sure that's Elvis's song," he says.

"I know that Chad," she answers, her blissful and romantic moment broken. "At their wedding, they sang this song."

"Oh," he says.

"It's romantic," she clarifies.

"Sonny, Elvis is not romantic," Chad says.

"Chad, we've been over this," she says, mocking him. "You don't know romance, especially not real romance!"

"I do too!" he says.

"No, you don't," she shakes her head as if disappointed. "And that's one thing that you really should learn."

"I am plenty good at romance. I am in a _drama!"_ he says.

"Real romance, Chad," she says, a lilt in her voice, "is different. Real _love _is different. Haven't you ever looked at someone in love and realized how _apparent_ it is that they were made for each other? They way they talk, the way they look at each other, it just screams love."

"No."

"What about your parents?" Allison 'Sonny' Munroe asks, staring up at him with wide chocolate brown eyes.

"I never met my dad," he shrugs. "He died when I was a kid."

"Oh, Chad," her eyes soften. "I didn't know…I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"It's fine. I don't mind talking him," the actor smiles. "He was a real hero, not one on a TV show. He went overseas; he was an agent working undercover in Iraq. He probably saved our lives, intercepting messages and codes."

"I am honored to hear about him," Sonny says. "Didn't your mom marry again?"

"Many times," he shrugs. "It just doesn't work out for her."

"That's too bad," Sonny says. "Here, look at this." She opens her cell phone and shows him a picture of her and her parents.

"You make a good family," he smiles hesitantly.

"Thanks. I love them to pieces, and they love each other more than I could imagine," she closes her eyes. "That is real love, Chad."

"It's enviable," he whispers.

"Yeah," she turns towards him. "Maybe, someday, both of us will find that."

"Yeah," he echoes, staring at her as she walks from the room. "Someday, Sonny."

**So, Love Me Tender was the song, and it was originally by Elvis. And, of course: I do not own it. [Two disclaimers!]**

**Tell me your thoughts!**

**The contest is still on, _review_ with your ideas for Sonny's brother! **

**I've only had 1 person tell me so far! Thank you Joker 236, by the way!**


	7. Time

**I do not own SWAC. This is an entry for littlemissmiley123's 100 challenge.**

**This is a short, random fic from Zora's POV. Kind of pointless too, but it works. **

Time: Zora POV

All I have is time… time in the vents, time not in the vents, time acting, time becoming a Blossom Scout… a lot of time.

You might wonder what I do with all this time… but really, you know you shouldn't.

You know you shouldn't wonder what exactly is inside the sarcophagus, but _you do._ You know you shouldn't wonder how I get around in the vents, but _you do._

You know you shouldn't wonder…you might get pranked.

You know you should mind your own business, but _you don't._

You waste your own time, wondering about _my _time. I tell you, it's a never ending cycle. My time will not cease, nor will my adventures in the vents. Therefore, your wonderings shall never cease.

It could drive you… C R A Z Y!

I just wanted to warn you. You have nothing… nothing but time.

We all have nothing, nothing but

time.

**What did you think????**

**Please enter all praise and/or complaints by reviewing. New Chapter Tomorrow!**

**Camaro-Enthusiast**


	8. Nachos

**I do not own SWAC. This is an entry for littlemissmiley123's 100 challenge.**

8. Nachos: Chad POV [Post-Sonny in the Middle]

I walk into the prop room. Yesterday, the creepy little Random had taken me to see dead giraffes. It was bad for my Chadness…ugh.

"Man, nachos are the best!" Nico pats his friend, Grady on the shoulder. (Yes, I do know their names, I just pretend not to. It would portray caring.)

"Yeah. They mean so much to our friendship," Grady says dramatically.

"Cloudy, leave the acting to us professionals at the Falls," I announce my presence.

"Chip Drama Pants, what do you want?"

"Oh, just one thing, Rainy. Well, two. Nachos are the worst," I declare.

"Take it back!" the boys gasp in harmony.

"Make me," I smirk.

"SONNY!" they yell.

I roll my eyes. I would not listen to Little Miss Peace Picnic, even if the salad looked good.

"What? Where's the fire?" the ever exploding ball of sunshine runs into the room, gasping for breath.

"No fire," Grady reassures her.

"Chad Dylan Pooper called nachos the worst!" Nico complains.

"Chad, really?" she asks angrily.

"What'd I do?" I ask. Normally, she would not be that angry.

"C'mon," she grabs my wrist, "you're leaving. Now."

I walk out to the hall, following Sonny Munroe.

"What?" I ask.

"They've just gotten back to being friends, Chad. Tawni and I were enjoying the silence," she glares at me. "Before you WRECKED IT!"

"Geez, sorry," I mutter.

"What was so important?" she asks, taking a calming deep breath.

"Uh, I had a question," I say.

"Yes, Chad?"

"Uh. I forgot now," I smirk. "See ya, Sonny."

I walk out, leaving her dumbfounded.

_Why had I been there?_ I asked myself. _Oh, yeah. Revenge for the giraffes!_

**There it is! The promised chapter. Thank for reading. **

**REVIEW! **


	9. Couch

**I do not own SWAC. This is an entry for littlemissmiley123's 100 challenge.**

**Part 2 of Chapter 8 "Nachos." **

**~The day after the movies, in _Sonny in the Middle.~_**

9. Couch:

"Sonny," Nico and Grady yell concurrently for the second time that day. "Where's the chair?"

"I decided that the couch was better after all," she smiles. "We can all sit on it then."

"So-nny, girl," Nico grins charmingly at his costar. "We loved that chair. You didn't just get rid of it."

"No, I found a better spot for it. The new owners will truly enjoy it, and not fight over it."

"So what's our present?" Grady asks.

"Oh, I think you'll like it," Sonny smiles. "It's being delivered to your guys' dressing room this afternoon."

"It is afternoon!" they stare at each other in excitement. They race from the prop room.

Sonny slowly follows her friends.

In the middle of their dressing room sat _the_ chair.

"Thank you Sonny!" they hug her, almost making her fall over.

"You're welcome guys," she smiles. "Just remember to share."

"Yeah!" they say. "Maybe we can even buy another one…"

Sonny Munroe walks away from the planning boys.

_Mission Accomplished. _

**Sorry it was short. **

**Oh, and for my great reviewers: My computer has been having problems and won't send me the reviews right away! So, I'll check them daily, but if you don't get a reply right away, you will! I promise! **

**Please, review and continue to review! Your words of praise and encouragement really help. **

**Thank you for reading! **


	10. Camera

**I do not own SWAC. This is an entry for littlemissmiley123's 100 challenge.**

**AN: This is at the very end of "Fast Friends." It is Chad's POV. After my interpretation of the episode, I then made up a small conclusion. I hope you like it!**

**10. Camera: Chad POV**

"Chad, the camera's off," Sonny Munroe tells me.

"I know," I say. I did not plan on taking back the invitation to hang out. It could be fun.

"Oh."

I smile, remembering this week.

I had tried to steal her press, and for my trouble—I got popular and Sonny got called a diva. I told Santiago and we went to build dog houses. Sonny joined us, which I was not expecting.

Santiago left, and Sonny and I talked.

_"Hey, you tried," I told her. "And you tried to make me look bad, but you just couldn't. You're too nice," I told her honestly, "and I'm too good at pretending to be nice."_

_"I thought I could do to you what you did to me," she says in a small voice. "But, I guess I can't play this game as well as you can. I have to give you props._

**_Of course she does,_**_I thought. "Oh, well…props accepted." Then, I decided to gloat, "I mean, the way I suckered you into letting me use your press to make me look better…I was brilliant!" I laugh._

_A weird smile comes over Sonny's face but I ignore it, thinking that she's just getting used to my awesomeness. _

_"Well, you do your best work on camera…" she smirks at me._

_I think I stopped breathing_.**_ What was she talking about?_**

_"What do you mean?" I narrow my eyes at her now full-blown grin. _

_"You're on camera. Smile into my hat," she instructs, tipping her hat down towards me. _

_"You didn't…" I start to say._

_"But I did," she finishes for me, smiling like the cat that caught the canary. She takes off her hat, turning it to face her. "Bad girl revealed to be good. Heartthrob revealed to be… jerkthrob! On her way to show this to Santiago, I'm Sonny Monrrroe!"_

_"Well played, Munroe," I say in admiration. Maybe she was learning from me. _

_"Props accepted," she says, smiling wider than she had all day. _

_"We should hang out sometime…"_

I can't believe I said that!

I step towards her, intending to get the camera through some well-placed wooing. I look down as I felt myself step in something.

"Ooh. I think that one's from the _big dog,"_ Sonny says, sounding like she's trying not to laugh at me.

"Thanks, Sonny," I say sarcastically, taking my shoe off.

"See ya, jerk throb."

"Funny. Sonny!" I call as she runs towards Santiago.

I take off my other shoe and chase after her. Gasping for breath, I reach her as soon as she hands Santiago the camera.

"Sonny, _what_ are you doing?" I wheeze, placing my hands on her shoulders.

"Showing Santiago the truth, Chad," she takes a step forward, away from my touch. "I think you'll find this interesting." She presses play, and I turn around, determinedly walking towards the studio.

"Very nice, Ms. Munroe," Santiago announces, and gets into his fancy car. "Thank you!"

"Chad!" Sonny yells to me. "Wait up, jerkthrob!"

"It would really help if you didn't call me names," I slow down.

"I called you Chad like five times, but you didn't answer. I knew that would at least get a reaction," she falls into step beside me. She gathers her hair in one hand, tying it into a ponytail with the band on her wrist.

I shake my head imperceptibly and roll my eyes. I did NOT need to be focusing on her hair.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. "I know you probably won't trust me anymore, but I had to. I'm sorry. My reputation…" she says, at a loss for words.

"Shh, the time for talking is over…" I place my hand on her lips.

"Don't try pulling that one me," she bats my arm away from her face. "Concentrate here, lover boy. I said I'm sorry. Now, you're supposed to say something."

_Lover boy???_ I question in my mind. "Uh. What?"

"You're supposed to say you forgive me!" she jumps up and down.

"What if I don't?"

"Chad, you have to!" she implores. "Please!"

"Fine. I forgive you Munroe, now lay off," I say, pretending to be gruff.

"Thank you Chad!" she hugs me then runs off towards the So Random studio.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad day after all.

At least, that's what I thought until I saw _Tween Weekly_'_s_ headline the next morning.'_TV's Most Hated Puppy Shover IS a Poser!~ Everything you need to know, from Sonny Munroe's Secret Cam!'_

"Sonny!"

**Tell me what you thought! You know what to do! Hint, hint! ;-)**

**Happy Holidays, may they be warm and bright!**

**Camaro-Enthusiast**


	11. Portlyn

**Chad's POV**

Portlyn...

Is on my show

Is obsessed with me

Disappeared on the show for a while

Came back because director said I couldn't just make her leave.

Is rich

Is bratty

Is not a good actor (actress to be specific)

Is ditzy

Is into lots of different guys

Loves shopping

Is friends with Tawni

Pretends that I don't know about her friendship with Tawni

Would be a natural blonde

That's it.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

Portlyn...

Is on Mackenzie Falls

Is very dramatic

Cries a lot

Almost got kicked off show because Chad wanted me to take her spot

Is not good at musical chairs

Has some blonde moments (no offense to Tawni or other blondes)

Likes guys, shopping, and… GUYS!

Is guy crazy

Is friends with Tawni "secretly"

Does not seem to be the best actress when it comes to crying

Is into Chad kind of, but more Nico I think

Is over-dramatic

Is like her character

That's it


	12. Random

**12. Random**

I do not own SWAC.

**Chad POV**

"Random!" I insult her.

"Drama Pants!" she calls back, running away from me.

"Drama is better than comedy!"

"At least our show makes _our_ viewers laugh!"

_She's using that one **again?**_

"At least my show _has_ viewers," I shrug.

I did know that her show has viewers. I was there that one time.

I flipped on the TV in my dressing room.

"It's Soooo Random," a voice announces.

I see Sonny in a blond wig and an aquamarine dress talking to the audience as the other Randoms dance badly.

I smile slightly. Okay, so it was a _tiny_ bit funny.

Their director… Matt, Mark, umm… Malcom??? Whatever… comes on stage and talks as Sonny runs to the back.

Then, it hits me. This is when I tried on the weird beard!

After a minute or two, she comes back out.

She starts to say something, "Eric is…"

I come bursting out of the curtains, wearing her disguise. "Your biggest fan!"

Sonny stares at me with wide eyes. (Well, the me on the TV)

I watch as we argue on set quietly as the audience claps. And claps. And claps.

They must really like it.

I'm not a Random, and I didn't care about a Random.

I _just_ wanted to try on the **weird beard**.

_

* * *

_**Please review.**


	13. Chocolate

**13. Chocolate**

**Nico POV [3rd Person]**

He, Nico Harris, well knew what the "Falls" could do to a person. After all, that Portlyn girl had been somewhat nice in her first week at Condor Studios.

But Chad Dylan Cooper and the stupid rivalry changed all that. They couldn't even use their golf cart without fear of losing their parking spot.

It was driving him crazy, but he knew that it's just the way it was gonna be. At least, that's what he thought until Sonny Munroe joined So Random.

She was cute but made it obvious that she wasn't into him—not like that. Her huge smile made everyone want to smile, even Chip Drama Pants.

Speaking of Chip, Nico knew that something was up with him. Since when did the star of Mac Falls join in on musical chairs? But, somehow, Sonny got him to.

Nico knew Chad had a thing for her. He wouldn't have stopped the game to help her up if he didn't. He even offered her a place on his show, saying something about how Portlyn would disappear in a mysterious ballooning accident.

Nico was happy. Happy that she had chosen her cast, So Random, not Drama Central. He thought she was content, that this was her way of showing that she would stay with the cast… but he was wrong.

Only a week or so later, he and the rest of the comedians didn't want to do the lame superhero sketch, and she was upset. Chad Dylan Cooper apparently saw this, taking advantage of her weak moment. She left So Random, and they made her read the contract…she wasn't allowed to leave for "the Falls." If she did, she would be off the cast as far as they cared. They'd still act with her, but that was it. It's not like they could get her fired for being friends with the jerk.

Finally, they realized that they couldn't get along without. She brought something to the show that made it better, something Mandy didn't even bring. Tawni even started to experience caring~ that has to show how important Sonny had become, even to her. So, they went to rescue her.

He and Grady had gotten caught up in the Mac Falls' headquarters. They had a chocolate fountain.

It was a good thing, because had they not found the chocolate fountain, they might not have stayed long enough to find Sonny.

Zora noticed her first, and then Sonny got up.

Portlyn accidentally slips up, and tells Sonny Chad's plan. They had been afraid about losing ratings, so they stole her away from So Random.

Sonny yells at Chad and everything goes back to normal.

That's why Nico is grateful for chocolate, even if it was from the Falls' chocolate fountain.

* * *

**Please review! **

* * *

So, who watched 'Starstruck' last night with Sterling? What did you think? I personally think that we were all correct and it was WAY too much like SWAC... Tell me your thoughts on the movie and this chapter!!!!

Camaro-Enthusiast


	14. Dream

**Hi everybody! I finally updated! Big surprise, I know. **

**Correct me if I'm wrong, but season 2 hasn't come out yet, has it??? I heard the dates Feb 14, and March 14, but I didn't find it on Disney.**

**This is set after "Guess Who's Coming to Guest Star?'. Also, this is in 3rd person, so there is NO POV. **

**Enjoy, and please review!**

14. Dream 

Sonny gets up and walks over to Nico and Grady's pig. They had deserted the poor thing, and now it was left with her.

It had started squealing again, probably another bad dream.

"Hey," Sonny whispers, picking up the pig and walking it around the room. "Shh. I feel like I'm babysitting my cousin. He screams when he sleeps too."

The pig squeals again, struggling to get away from Sonny's arms.

"Stop it. Stay still, Janine," she scolds the pig.

"Talking to farm animals Sonny? Really?" Chad Dylan Cooper says from the doorway of the prophouse.

"Yes, Chad. Really," she rocks the pig again. "You really had to kiss her, huh? The poor thing has kept me up all night. You must've given her bad dreams!"

"Oh, so it's my fault that you're babysitting a pig?" he asks.

"Yes," Sonny replies. "You hold the stupid pig."

"No way. I had to _kiss_ it, **you** can hold it," he holds up his hands.

"Will you stop going on about the pig?" she sits down on the couch. "I came in here for peace and quiet."

"Why didn't you just go home?"

"My mom's apartment doesn't allow animals, and Grady and Nico didn't want to take Janine home. And, well… I don't even want to imagine Tawni and pigs," she shrugs.

"So, you babysit the pig at the studio?" Chad sits down on the arm of the couch.

"Yeah. So?" she asks. "With all the questions you keep asking, someone might think that you cared."

"I don't."

"Of course ya don't, Chad," she smiles. "Janine loves you. I dunno why, but she seems to think that she's your leading lady… ahem, pig."

"Sorry, all I heard is Chad…love you. And I know you do Sonny. I'm glad you can admit it," he smiles conceitedly.

"The pig, Chad! The pig loves you. Not me!" she yelps, standing up. In doing so, she dropped the pig and it scrambled away, towards the dressing rooms.

"Ugh. Chad you are helping me find the pig," she says. "There's nothing you can do to get out of it."

"I'm the number one star of the number one show; I don't have to listen to you, Random," he says.

"Stop calling me that. This week, you were a Random too," she smirks.

"Ugh. Don't remind me."

"You haven't used my nickname lately," she says, off topic.

"What nickname? I don't have a nickname for you. 'Specially not a secret nickname," he answers quickly.

"Who said anything about a secret nickname?" she asks, pulling him off the couch.

"No one," his voice cracks. She yanks on his hand and leads him towards the dressing rooms.

"Right," she rolls her eyes and yawns. "Ugh. It's 1 o'clock in the morning. What are you still doing here?"

"Your mom called me," he shrugs, getting down on his hands and knees to look for Janine.

"My mom?"

"Apparently, she likes me," he shrugs again. "We met at your house after the whole door incident thing."

"You broke our door," Sonny reminds him. "It was no incident. It was unlocked, by the way."

"Oh."

"Oh? Nice, Chad. You got sick too. You'd think that you would accept the fact that a sandwich could be better than yours," she rolls her eyes. "Janine!"

"Why did you name a pig Janine?" Chad asks, flicking on the lights of the next room.

"I didn't. Grady did," she says. She looks around, but the lights flicker, and then the room goes completely black. "Great. No power."

"Yeah," Chad says, standing up. "Where are you?"

"Over here. Why? Is Chad Dylan Cooper afraid of the dark?" she taunts.

"No. Just thought you might want someone close, Munroe," he says, and she can almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Jerk."

"Be nice, Munroe," he chuckles. "I'm closer to the door than you."

"I'll still beat you there," she says, dashing towards the door.

"Doubt it," he says, shutting it in her face.

"Cha-ad," she whines, "open the door. We have to find the pig."

"Fine. Just cuz the pig might ruin the studio and Condor might fire us," he clarifies. He tries the door handle. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh, what? No uh-ohs. Uh-ohs are bad. Uh-ohs mean you did something stupid!" she exclaims. "What'd you do?"

"The door might've accidentally shut, and locked too."

"I'm locked in a… where are we?" she looks around the room.

"I think it was an old dressing room, that was the freaky's."

"Excuse me?"

"Zora's," he elucidates. "But she likes the vents."

"Yeah, why is it so small?" she asks, pacing as far as she could—which was only a couple of feet.

"She didn't want it. Had them make it into more of the prop house," he shrugs. "Relax Munroe, someone will notice that the great Chad Dylan Cooper is gone."

"Tomorrow's Saturday."

"Oh yeah," he turns red, which I could see from the moonlight streaming in from a window in the very corner of the room.

"So now what?" Sonny asks.

"Uh, I don't know," he says in an unsure voice.

"Fabulous."

*

"Munroe, you're snoring again," Chad moans opening his eyes. He had slid down against the door and was napping comfortable until _someone_ interrupted him with their noise.

"Janine?" a voice asks from outside the room. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey! Freaky, uh. Umm, ZORA!" Chad yells. "Let us out!"

"Who is us?" the girl asks suspiciously.

"Sonny and me. We were looking for the stupid pig and got locked in here and then the power went out and then she fell asleep and then…"

"Okay, Chad. Don't need your life story," Zora says, opening the door. "Where's Sonny?"

"Still asleep. I'll be leaving now."

"Well, take her home. It's still Saturday. I can't drive," he stares at Zora as she tells him this. "I'm twelve."

"Right," he sighs. "Munroe, wake up."

"Mmm. Go away, Chad. Tell me when we can leave," she stretches.

"We can leave."

"Really?" she asks, standing up.

"Yeah. I'll bring you home. Freaky, ah…Zora has the pig."

"Her name is Janine," Sonny reminds him.

"Whatever. Can we go now?"

"Yeah. Oh, and Chad?"

"What?" he glances at Sonny.

"Thanks," she says.

"You so wanted to kiss me," he smirks.

"If I wanted to kiss you, I'd kiss you cuz I wanted to…not cuz you said I'd want to and especially not when you said I would want to," she stops speaking, as if checking to make sure she said it correctly.

"Whatever you say Munroe," he laughs, opening the door of his car. "Let's get you home."

"What's with the enormous yawns, Munroe? People might think you'd find me boring," he asks.

"I'm just tired," she shrugs, "and bored."

"Oh."

"G'night, Chad," she yawns.

"Okay. Goood night," he says. "Go to sleep."

"Thanks Chad," she smiles as she falls asleep.

Chad drives to her house, or rather—apartment. "Mrs. Munroe! I brought Sonny home."

"Oh, thank you Chad," Connie smiles. "Just set her in her room. That'll be fine. Do you want to stay awhile?"

"No, I'd better get back to my house. My mom was planning to get back to our place today," he says, helping the half-asleep Sonny to her room.

"Oh. Thanks, Chad," Connie says again, closing the door behind him. "Such a nice boy…"

Sonny, lying on her bed, dreams herself. "Stupid pig."

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought, and if you wish, what you'd like to happen in future chapters!**

**Camaro-Enthusiast **

**REVIEW!!!**


	15. Husband

**Here is the long awaited update! So, who's liked SWAC season 2 so far? What's your favorite episode?**

**15. Husband ~~~~ Chad POV**

"Chad, Chad. Is it true? Is Lavonne Cooper getting married again?" reporters ask me as I walk into Condor Studios.

I ignore them.

"Hey, Chad," Sonny says, walking quickly to catch up to me. "What's with all the press?"

"My mom's getting married again."

"You don't sound very happy about that," she teases. "I'm sure he's not that bad. What's the fiancée's name?"

"Uh. Napoleon Sutton," I try to remember. "Met him twice. The second time, Mom told me he proposed."

"Oh," Sonny says. "He sounds nice. Is she excited about getting a new husband?"

"Not really. Why should she be? This will be her sixth."

"Sixth?" Sonny repeats with wide eyes.

"Yeah. I told you, marriage just didn't work for her. I don't really know why she keeps trying," I shrug.

"Chad," she lightly hits my arm. "Everyone deserves to find that special someone. Your mom just is trying to find the right one."

"Okay. Try telling her that. The last one, Marcus Middleton, lasted two weeks before she divorced him," I tell her. It wasn't that bad, because I had never really liked the man.

"Well. Maybe it's hard to meet her expectation of the perfect husband," Sonny shrugs, waving at the security guard keeping back all the reporters.

"The perfect husband?"

"Yeah," Sonny looks at me like I'm crazy. "Women know what they want in a husband, just like a girl knows what she wants in a boyfriend. Basically, those requirements are the same. Commitment is what changes. They want this relationship to last longer, forever."

"So, what's on this mental list?" I ask, throwing my coat into my dressing room and following Sonny to the So Random prop house.

"Charming, great smile, makes you laugh, loves you," she adds in a _duh_ voice. "Uh, loves you for _you,_ actually. He has to understand you, and help you, and care for you, and not care what his friends think about you. He has to do anything to be with you, but still respect you. That's Prince Charming."

"Hard thing to live up to," I grunt.

"Not all women, or girls, are looking for Prince Charming. They're just looking for _their _perfect guy, not _the_ perfect guy. It's different for every girl, every woman," she explains.

"Okaay," I look at her with a clueless expression on my face.

"A husband-to-be has to love his fiancée. Don't tell me that guys don't have some idea of how they want their girlfriend to be," she stares at me. "You have to know what you want in a wife."

TBC in Chapter 16

**REVIEW!**


	16. Wife

**We all know this, but I'll say it anyways: It's been WAY too long since my last update. Thanks to all my patient readers. **

**

* * *

**

**Continued from Chapter 15**

16. Wife: Sonny POV

"You have to know what you want in a wife," I say, staring at Chad.

"I don't," he shrugs.

"Think about it," I tell him. "I have to go to the set. We have to rehearse."

"I'll watch," he says quickly. "Portlyn's sick. Apparently, we can't film without her."

"You have such a high opinion of her," I smile at his eye-roll. "C'mon. We're doing part two of HottiEMT. This time, the girl _moi_ isn't the one hurting herself. It's Nico, and he's trying to impress his EMT girlfriend, portrayed by Tawni. I'm just sitting there, in the same café. You don't have to be there, though it would add to the scene."

"You saying you want me here, Munroe?" he asks, raising any eyebrow.

"No. I'm saying it might improve your acting career." I mumble, "and your personality."

"I heard that," he grins.

"Shut up, and just think about the question," I shut the door in his face, changing to my outfit for this sketch.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking, I'm thinking," Chad singsongs outside my dressing room door.

"I'm ready; keep thinking, _silently_."

"Don't you like my thinking?" he asks, following me to the set.

I glare at him.

"Okay, silent."

We practice the sketch and try to fit Chad into the new script.

"Oh, I just love the way the two of them work together," Chad says as we watch Tawni and Nico rehearse.

"Chad, don't make fun of them," I scold quietly. "Tawni and Nico don't like each other like that; just like us."

"Oh."

"Don't sound so disappointed hotshot," I grin. "Have you thought of your answer yet?"

"No."

"Are you ever gonna answer any of these questions with more than one word?"

"Maybe," he grins like a little kid.

"Funny, Chad," I roll my eyes. "But, for real. Have you?"

"I dunno," he shrugs noncommittally. "I guess just about the same things."

"Like what?" I prompt, leaning against the wall opposite of where he was standing in the hallway outside the set.

"Funny. Big smile, cute laugh…just cute in general," he turns slightly red. "Uh. Ahem, loves Chad Dylan Cooper—who wouldn't?—but not for being a celeb. They have to love him for Chad, not for Chad Dylan Cooper, ya know?"

"Yeah," I nod. "That's deep, Chad. Even from a drama snob like you."

He looks at me with an indescribable look in his eyes. "Really, Sonny? Really?"

I look to the ceiling in aggravation. I thought he would've had a better comeback. "Yes, Chad. Really."

He chuckles.

"So, you think that Napoleon will make a good husband?"

"Guess we'll find out," Chad shrugs. "I just know that I wanna be."

"You will be," I assure him without thinking. "I mean, I guess. Uh, yeah."

He turns red and rubs the back of his neck. "You'd make a good wife too, Munroe."

We'd gone back to surnames…it was safer somehow.

"Is that a backhanded compliment or what, Cooper?" I tease.

"Uh, sorry. Ah, see ya, Sonny," he almost runs away from our set.

"Crazy boy," I whisper to myself. "Crazy."

**REVIEW!**


	17. Money

**Here's an update! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Oh, and since I don't recall using a disclaimer for a while, I probably should. **

**I do not own SWAC or 'R.R.'**

_17. Money: Chad doesn't lack it, but it fails to make him happy. Sonny notices, and decides to watch a movie with him. _

"Don't you ever get tired of flaunting your money?" Sonny Munroe asks, leaning against the wall of Studio 3.

"What? I like nice cars," Chad Dylan Cooper shrugs.

"So. You really just love your money," she shrugs back at him.

"Money can do a lot of things," he chokes out.

"Money is just paper," she argues.

"Sonny, it may be paper, but that paper can do a whole lot!" Chad gasps. "Trust me, all of my friends seem to think so."

"Are they your friends? Are they really, Chad? Really?"

"My line!"

"Yes, Chad," Sonny rolls her eyes. "But, are they your friends? Or are they just in it for the money?"

"My cast-mates are my friends," he justifies.

"Chad, they're still paid to work with you, aren't they?"

"Well, yeah," he mutters.

"Exactly. C'mon, I know the perfect way you'll get this."

* * *

"Richie Rich? Really, Sonny, really?"

"Yes, Chad. It's a good movie. And, it has a good moral."

"Who are you, Aesop?"

"You actually know who Aesop is?" Sonny raises an eyebrow.

"Yes. I'm not completely conceited," he glares at her.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Just watch the movie, Chad," she scolds.

"Fine," he mutters.

"Not now, Chad," Sonny chides.

* * *

"Why use a whole vault for…junk?"

"One man's junk is another man's treasure," Sonny shrugs. "Their treasure was better than anything money could buy. It was even better than the money itself. It was love, and how they'd met, and little kids' shoes that tell their story…"

"I'm okay with keepsakes, but still… they wouldn't have been able to afford those gold-covered baby booties without money," Chad argues.

"Didn't your mom keep your baby booties?"

"Yeah. I think she covered mine in gold too," he pops his collar.

"Well, my mom kept mine too. Mine are wrapped in plastic and tissue paper, sitting in our basement. But, does that keep my mom from treasuring them any less? No. She loves them, just like she loves all of my siblings' baby booties. She kept all of my school projects. Snowmen, and turkeys, and Santas, and flowers."

"Those are just…"

"Junk?" Sonny raises an eyebrow. "What did I say about that, Chad?"

"One man's junk is another man's treasure," he repeats in a monotone voice.

"Did we learn a lesson?" Sonny asks.

"Money doesn't matter as much as family," Chad smiles sheepishly, "and friends. Thank you, Sonny."

"You're welcome, Chad," she looks up at him, surprised.

"Real friends, that is. Thanks," he turns red, rubbing the back of his neck. "Not a bad movie…would've been better if I was in it."

"Cha-ad," she rolls her eyes. "I thought you were getting better."

"Well, the money thing," Chad shrugs. "I'm still working on the ego."

"As long as you're working on it," she smiles.

"Catch you later, Munroe."

"See ya, Chad."

* * *

Review Please!


	18. Letter

**I don't own SWAC!**

**18. Letter**

Have you ever heard that corny pickup line about rearranging the alphabet? You know, the one that ends with 'I'd put U and I together.' You remember now, don't you?

Anyways, it is totally dumb, but for some reason, that was the first thing that came to my mind when I saw _her_ today.

I'm not a corny person, not at all. I'm actually cool. (Really, I am! Don't laugh!)

But, whenever I try to talk to _her_ I just end up sounding so… dumb. I mean, _she_ would never care about anything I told her about.

There's only one thing _she _cares about, and it is the one thing I can't give _her._ I mean, I try but what am I supposed to do?

I talked to one of my best advice givers, (thank you, Sonny!) and she told me that this _girl_ would probably appreciate anything I said, as long as I finally told _her._

So, that's where I am now. I'm standing right outside of _her_ dressing room.

I lift my hand to knock, but the door swings open. _She_ was right there. And, I almost hit _her_ in the face.

"Oh, hey Nico," _she _says. "Well, I have to get to set. Bye."

And with that, _she_ walks away. I can't help but notice that _her_ outfit consisted of my favorite color. I watch _her_ retreating form, wondering if _she_ knew that.

I walk by Sonny on my way to our set.

"Did you tell her?" she asks.

"No," I mutter.

"Oh. Well, you're going to have to soon. I don't know if I can keep it a secret," Sonny raises her eyebrows. "Tomorrow, I might accidentally tell her."

"Sonny," I exclaim, my eyes wide. "You can't!"

"Tomorrow," she nods and walks away. "You have a deadline now, Nico."

"But—" I yell after her.

"No buts!" Sonny calls.

"Augh!" I let out a yell of pure frustration.

I get ready for our next skit, and run into _her_ on the way to the set.

"Oh, hi. We just seem to be running into each other a lot today," _she_ smiles, looking perfect.

"Yeah," I smile sheepishly. "Uh, I have something to tell you…"

She looks at me expectantly, but Grady comes running over to me.

"Hey, man," he slaps my back. "Marshall wants us on set early, something about changing a script."

"Fine," I spit out, turning back to _her._ "Promise that we'll talk after rehearsing?"

"Promise," _she_ bites her lip and waves slightly.

I feel a small inkling of hope, and follow Grady to the set.

The second we were done, I raced from the room, putting on my street clothes as quickly as possible.

"Nico,"_ she _says, knocking on the dressing room door shyly.

"What is she doing here?" Grady looks up from the newest Tween Weekly.

"Nothing," I shrug. "I'm going leave, see you tomorrow, G."

"Right," he nods, going back to the gossipy magazine.

"I'm here," I whisper to _her. _"Sorry. Grady was… being Grady."

_She_ smiles widely. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Uh," I stutter, my throat closing up.

"Yeah," _she _looks at me questioningly.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet," I start, almost slapping my forehead for using the pitiful line, "I'd put U and I together."

"Really?" _she_ looks up at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah," I smile back. "U is my favorite…uh, letter."

"That's…" _she _hesitates, "really sweet, Nico. U is my favorite 'letter' too."

I couldn't believe it. _She,_ Tawni Hart,just admitted that she liked me.

"So," I shuffle my feet.

"So," she giggles.

"What are you doing tonight?" Tawni asks at the same time I do.

"Well, I want to be doing the same thing as you," I say suavely.

"Smooth," she rolls her eyes.

"Are we…?" I trail off.

"Dating? Do we like each other…?" she asks inquisitively.

"Like that?" I finish for her. "I like you, like that."

"I like you, like that," she admits.

"Yes!" I yell. "Tawni Hart and Nico Harris like each other, LIKE THAT!"

"What?" Sonny's head pops out of the dressing room.

"It's true," Tawni says, "and I'm pretty!"

"Mmm-hmm," I agree, pulling her away from Condor Studios.

"So, what are we going to do tonight?" she asks as we get in my car.

"I dunno," I shrug. "Whatever you want."

She smiles happily, and I realize that no matter how bad the pick-up line is, if it tells her how you feel, it's not as bad as it seems.

**Review Please!**


	19. Wisconsin

**I don't own SWAC!**

**19. Wisconsin**

**SONNY'S POV**

Don't get me wrong, I love Wisconsin. I was born there, and I've lived there all my life except for the past seven months.

But, there are some things about Wisconsin that drive even me, Little Miss 'Son'-shine, CRAZY!

Of course, everyone thinks that we're all farmers that live with cows. Trust me, none of my relatives even live on a farm. The closest I have ever been to a cow was on a school field trip to the farm in 3rd grade.

One thing I've noticed while I've been here in LA and Hollywood is that most people think that Wisconsinites still live without technology. I had a cell-phone there, people! I had a laptop and all sorts of other technology too. We're not living out in the boonies!

The worst thing about my home state is the weather. Or rather, winter. Winter that lasts through most of spring… We get a lot of snow. Sure, it's not as bad in the big cities like Oshkosh, Milwaukee and Madison, but in the little towns off of lakes, you can get a lot of snow. It's cold too.

Everyone here in LA and Hollywood thinks that I'm an innocent little girl, because nothing ever bad happens in Wisconsin. Well, they're wrong. Last year, in my freshman year of high school, over half of the kids in my grade were going wild. They had parties and dances and wild football games… Sure, I didn't go to anything wild, but still… it happens.

Of course, I never tell anybody this. I mean, it's part of my image, right?

"Whatcha thinking about?" Chad asks from the doorway of my dressing room.

"Home," I shrug.

"Do you miss it?" he asks, sitting down on the edge of Tawni's orange chaise.

"A lot," I smile. "What about you? Do you ever get homesick?"

"Yeah, I guess. I have a house here in LA, but it's just not the same," he rolls his shoulders carelessly.

"Where's home for you?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" he raises an eyebrow.

"Sure," I tilt my head, wondering why he was so secretive about it. "But, why?"

"I grew up in a small town, down in… well, I don't want anyone to bother my friends and family," he stares at me intensely.

"I promise," I nod.

"Okay. I grew up in…" he pauses dramatically and I punch his arm. "Hey! Alright, my hometown is Glendale, Arizona."

"Arizona?" I cock an eyebrow like he did earlier. "That's your big secret?"

"Well, I happen to like it there, and technically, we don't live in Glendale, but that's the closest town, err city, or suburb, whatever. We have our own private property out there," Chad smiles.

"Cool. I've never been to Arizona," I bit my lip.

"Really? I've never been to Wisconsin," he says.

My cell phone rings, and I dig it out of my purse. "Hi, mom. Yeah. Yes, Mom. I'll be right there. I'm talking to Chad, be there in a second. Yep, bye."

"I take it you gotta go," he says in a questioning voice.

"Yeah. Well," I smile unsurely, "bye."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's Saturday, Chad," I remind him.

"I know. I don't have anything planned. Wanna do something?"

"Well, my cast is going to the beach. My mom wasn't going to let me go, but she likes you… so," I trail off.

"You want me to convince her to let you go."

"Yes," I give him a wide smile that no one can resist.

"I guess I could," he stares off into the distance… right at the wall.

"Come on," I jump off the couch and head towards the parking lot.

"Hey, let me grab my jacket. Would your mom drop me off at my house?" he asks from behind me.

"Sure," I nod, pausing outside his dressing room.

"One sec," he opens the door and grabs his leather jacket off of a chair near the door. "Okay, I'm ready."

"So," I say, leading the way outside. "Nico asked Tawni out yesterday."

"Really. I thought they didn't like each other like that," he smirks at me, silently celebrating being right about them.

"Chad, shut up," I laugh, opening the door outside. I walk towards my mom's car, asking if she'd mind driving Chad home.

"Of course not. Sonny, why don't you sit in the back with Chad? I have all the groceries up here," my mother pats the bags on the seat next to her.

"Yes, mom," I nod, sliding across the backseat.

"Thank you, Mrs. Munroe," Chad flashes his signature grin at her as he sits down next to me.

"How was your day?" my mom looks at me through the rearview mirror.

"Good," I smile. "Tawni and Nico are together."

"Is that so? When did that happen?" she asks, pulling away from the studio.

"Yesterday," Chad answers, turning on the charm.

"Tomorrow, they're planning to go to the beach," I say.

"Actually, Mrs. Munroe," Chad smiles winsomely at my mother, "we all are. That is, Sonny's cast, and mine."

"Well, won't that be fun? Too bad Sonny has to catch up on her homework," my mom smiles right back at him.

"I could help her," Chad keeps her gaze.

Never before had anyone continued negotiating with my mom; usually, if her mind was made up, there was no changing it.

"That would be wonderful. You could come to the apartment and help. IF you finish," she stresses the 'if', "you can both go to the beach."

"But Mom!"

"That'd be great, Mrs. M," Chad throws his arm around my shoulder, glaring at me.

I raise my hands, receiving the silent message to shut up.

"I'll be over at nine," Chad affirms again.

"Marvelous," my mother flashes him a smile and pulls towards the gates of the Cooper residence.

"Thanks, Mrs. Munroe," Chad says, staying on her good side. "Sonny."

"Chad."

"Munroe," he winks.

"Cooper," I roll my eyes.

"See ya tomorrow," he clicks his tongue, giving me his signature pose before he walked up to the gates.

My mom waits for him to get inside and waves as we drive towards our apartment.

"Isn't that nice, honey? Chad is going to help you with your school work," she says in a peppy voice.

"Mom," I growl at her. "I don't need any help. Especially not from Chad Dylan Pooper."

"Allison Munroe!" she hits the brakes. "I thought you were 16."

"I am. Actually, 16 and a half."

"Then you're too old for name-calling! What are you going to tell Chad tomorrow before you start studying?" she scolds.

"I will say thank you for coming over," I answer in a monotone voice.

"And?" she demands.

"And I will say that I'm sorry for calling him names," I bit my lip and meet her expectant gaze.

"Good. I'm going to wait for him to get to our house tomorrow, and then I have a meeting," she says.

"Oh. What for?" I ask, not really interested.

"We're having a ladies-luncheon. All the girls from the office and I are going to go out. I'll be back early, around five. We're going to go shopping, too," my mom adds.

"How fun for you," I say under my breath. "Okay."

"Great. You'll behave with Chad, won't you? I trust that he won't let you leave until you finish your homework," she nods. "He's a good boy."

"Mom, only you would think that America's teen heartthrob-slash-jerkthrob is a 'good boy,'" I smile.

"Yes, dear," she remarks absentmindedly, pulling up to our spot in the apartment's garage. "Will you get out so I don't hit Mr. Reynolds' car?"

"Yes, mom," I nod, and get out of the car. "Home sweet home," I comment sarcastically as I hike up the stairs.

**Review!**


	20. Sonny

**I don't own SWAC!**

**CHAD'S POV**

"Morning, Sonny!" I wave as I enter the kitchen where Sonny was eating cereal.

"G'morning Chad," she takes a large bite and puts her bowl in the sink.

"So, what are we going to work on first?" I ask.

"Sonny! What did we talk about last night?" Connie Munroe's voice calls from the back of the apartment.

"I'm getting to it Mom!" Sonny calls back, annoyed. "C'mon, Chad. Let's stand on the deck! Because it's nice outside."

"You don't have to yell," I follow her towards the balcony-like deck.

"My mom. She's being… dumb," Sonny moans. "Okay. Just so you know, she's making me say this."

"Say what?" I smirk.

"Just listen," Sonny scolds. "Thank you for coming here instead of going to the beach. I am grateful for the help. I am also sorry for calling you names when you weren't here."

"Wow."

"Shut up," she nudges my shoulder with her own.

"I only said one word," I remind her.

"Shut up," she repeats, putting her head in her hands.

"Hey," I say, not sure of what to do. "Um. It's okay. I didn't mean it. What are we doing first?"

"Uh, math. I finished the geometry, but now we have to do algebra. I don't get the letters," she says, sounding embarrassed. Well, I wasn't really sure, she hadn't looked up yet.

"Okay. Let's go inside and get your stuff," I grab her hand and pull her towards the kitchen.

"My stuff's in the living room," she smiles, and sits down on the couch.

"Hey, honey. I'm going to head out. Did you…?" her mother asks.

"Yes mom. I apologized and thanked Chad."

"Great, I'm going to head out. Thank you again, Chad, for coming over," Connie walks outside, towards her car.

I sit down on the couch, looking at Sonny's algebra book.

"Please tell me that _you_ get it," she pulls her notebook up onto her knees.

"Yeah. Okay, it's like a code," I point out a quadratic expression. "In this one, 'X' represents one number. We just have to crack the code. We use what we know to solve for x."

"Okay, I get that, but I don't get these," she reaches over me and points to another problem. "When there are two letters, what do you do?"

"You just have to cancel out one of the letters. With this problem, you can do it really easily," I show her what to do.

"I get it," she grins an hour and a half later. "I get it!"

"That's good," I laugh and stretch my arm out across the back of the couch. "What else do we have to do?"

"Um, a five paragraph essay for English," she opens her notebook.

"What does it have to be on?" I ask, leaning back into the couch.

"Anything we want," she shrugs.

"So, what's your topic?" I inquire.

"I don't know. Bitterman always hates my essays because I jump from topic to topic."

"So, find one thing you like, and just write it down. Tell me something about you," I implore. "Something you've always wanted to tell someone, but never known how to bring it up."

"Um. My mom hates my nickname."

"Why?" I prompt.

"Sonny? Really, Chad? I thought even you would be able to guess that… What mother would give her daughter the name 'Sonny?' It was one of my dad's jokes. It kinda just stuck."

"Okay, so there's your main topic," I say. "And, that it was a joke."

"But what about the other two statements?" she asks.

"Well," I shrug. "What else about your name sticks out to you?"

"I don't know… My family has mixed reactions about it. My big brother thought it was cute, but he never uses it. My younger siblings call me Sonny. My mom does now too. It kinda grew on her. I think the reason she hated it was because she was spending too much time with my grandma, on my dad's side. She loathes nicknames."

"She sounds like a unique lady," I choke back a laugh.

"Yeah, she is. Anyways, so what is my last paragraph?"

"How about what your friends think about your nickname?" I say.

"But, I don't know what they think," she stares up at me. At my smirk, she grins. "So, we have to go to the beach, so I can finish my essay!"

"Yep," I grin at her.

"Hey, Chad?" she says, collecting her beach stuff from her room.

"Yeah?" I ask, closing the algebra book on the coffee table, stacking it on top of her notebook.

"How'd you get your name?" she enters the living room, wearing a pair of denim capris over a light blue one-piece swimsuit.

"What?"

She laughs, and pulls me out to my car.

"Don't you know how you got your name?" she asks, settling in the seat.

"Not really," I laugh, pulling out of the driveway and heading towards the beach.


	21. Chad

**I don't own SWAC!**

**21. Chad**

**SONNY'S POV**

"You've got to be kidding me!" I say.

"I really don't." Chad chuckles. "Sonny, why is it such a big deal?"

"It's part of your heritage! Your history," I elbow him.

"I don't see why it's so important. How did your brother get his name?"

"Jimmy?" I ask.

"Sure," Chad shrugs, pulling into a parking space in the beach parking lot.

"Well, his full name is Jamison. Jamison Scott Munroe. My great-grandpa's name was Jamison. Jimmy's middle name is from one of my dad's college friends. Scott set my parents up on a blind date, their first."

"What about your younger siblings?" Chad pushes his sunglasses up onto his forehead.

"Toni's real name is Antonia Jeanne. My mom was obsessed with Anastasia, but I told her that it reminded me of the evil step-sister in Cinderella, so she went with Antonia. Jeremy is actually Jeremiah Marc, because my mom's favorite teacher's last name was Marc. Jeremiah is the name of an uncle."

"Wow," Chad nods, grabbing our bags from the backseat. "I have no reason for why my parents named me Chad."

"Well, what about Dylan?" I ask.

"No reason either. Well," he pauses.

"What?" I grin, jumping out of the car.

"It was my dad's middle name."

"See. Doesn't that make you feel connected to him?" I smile at him, shielding my eyes from the blinding sun with my hand.

"Yeah, it kinda does," Chad smiles sheepishly. "Let's go find the rest of your cast."

"Oh look, there's Tawni!" I point. "Tawni!"

"Sonny!" she grins, giving me a hug. "I thought your mom wasn't going to let you come."

"She wasn't, but Chad helped me with my homework, and convinced her I could."

"Chip Drama Pants?" Nico asks, draping his arm around his new girlfriend.

"Hey," Chad glares. "I can be nice."

My cast bursts out laughing.

"Great joke, Chad," Tawni giggles.

"Guys, come on. Be polite. At least he brought me here," I remind them.

They quiet down, and I smile.

"So, I have a question. What do you guys think of my nickname?"

"Sonny, you mean?" Zora raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah," I nod vigorously.

"I like it!" Grady grins happily.

"I think we all do," Tawni affirms.

"Why?" Chad asks.

"Cuz, it's so… Sonny-like. It fits her personality," Zora says.

"Exactly," Nico says. "It's bubbly, and enthusiastic."

"But," Chad weighs in, "it's not overly bright, like Miss Rainbow Princess, or something like that."

I shoot him a look, and he just smirks.

"You think you have enough to finish your essay?" he asks.

"Yeah," I nod, taking out the notebook from my bag. "I'm going to finish it now."

* * *

**Okay, so you're probably all wondering what prompted me to do this gigantic update. Well, **BALLofSONSHINE, **previously** littlemisssmily123, **has informed me that her challenge is going to close soon, so I wanted to get as much done as possible. Look for more major updates today and tomorrow!**

**Oh, and BALLofSONSHINE, thank you soooo much for the update! And, the challenge has been AMAZING! Great job!**

**CAMARO-ENTHUSIAST**


	22. Death

**I don't own SWAC!**

**Okay, so this is annoyingly short, but it's not bad for being written in about five minutes. :) Enjoy! Chapter 24 will be up later today!**

**22. Death**

"The Mackenzie Falls cast must die!"

"Zora, come on. Don't you think that's a little extreme?" Sonny asks, wringing her hands.

"Sonny! We must take action!" Zora declares. "This is silly. You'd think they'd be over it by now."

"Death is not an option!" Sonny argues.

"Well, I'm twelve. And, a genius. I think I'm smart enough to kill them all with no evidence."

Nico gives Grady a high five. "That's what I'm talking about!" Nico laughs.

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Guys! Come on! We're talking about—" her voice drops to a hoarse whisper "—murder!"

"Please," Tawni laughs. "Like we would _actually _do it."

Zora stares at the blonde.

"Don't look at me like that, Zora. If we kill the Mac Falls people, we would totally get fired. Condor isn't nice enough to let his stars get away with homicide."

"Homicide?" Zora raises an eyebrow, surprised that Tawni knew the word _and_ how to use it correctly.

"Yeah."

"So," Grady crosses his arms. "What's the plan?"

"I think, we should start the Mackenzie Stalls skit back up again."

"Please, Tawni! We barely survived the MF revenge after that first skit!"

"And," Tawni glares at Sonny, "murder their 'Chad' on Mackenzie Stalls!"

"Tawni," Sonny sighs. "That's…brilliant!"

"Yeah!" Zora agrees, pumping her fist in the air.

The boys shrug. "We're in!"

"Watch out MF! Death approaches!" Zora yells.


	23. Sick

**I don't own SWAC!**

**This one is incredibly random. :) Enjoy! Chapter 24 will be up later today!**

**23. Sick**

"But, Sonny!"

"Grady, no. I can't take care of it!"

The boy grimaces. "Sonny, for a day! That's all I ask. My mom…"

Sonny sighs. "Grady, I can't! Ask Nico, or even Tawni!"

"I already did!" Grady laments.

"Grady," Sonny continues quietly. "I think Janine is going on to a better place."

"Piggy heaven?"

Sonny stifles a laugh. "Uh. Sure."

"Sonny! She can't die! She's just sick," Grady argues. "Please?"

"Grady, she's a pig! I don't know how to make her better."

"Sonny, I have to go, but I'll drop Janine off at the studio. Okay?"

"But—"

"Thanks Sonny! You're the best!" Grady hangs up the phone.

"Not again! Stupid pig!"

"Talking to yourself is a sign of mental insanity."

"Funny, Chad," Sonny rolls her eyes. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to babysit a pig, would you?"

Chad raises his eyebrows. "You expect Chad Dylan Cooper to kiss a pig?"

"I hope he will," Sonny gives the Mac Falls star a huge smile, "because, he's the _greatest actor of our generation."_

"Well, of course he is." Chad pops his collar. "Why are you babysitting the pig?"

"_We_ are babysitting the pig because Janine is sick."

"It's a pig."

"I am aware of that, Chad!" Sonny snaps.

"Hey, Sonny!" Grady yells, running towards her, Janine in his arms. "Thanks so much. Um, she's sick, so she should sleep the whole day. I really appreciate this. Bye!"

As quickly as he appeared, Grady exits the prop house after depositing the pig into Sonny's arms.

Chad blinks. "Wow."

"Welcome to my life," Sonny mutters.

The pig oinks, and then starts wiggling.

"She still hasn't gotten over you, Chad," Sonny laughs. "Thanks for babysitting!"

She hands him Janine and waves, heading towards her dressing room.

A day later, Sonny's cell phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Sonny?"

"Who is this?"

"It's Chad."

"What's wrong with you? You sound terrible!"

"The stupid pig," Chad sneezes, "got me sick!"


	24. Book

**I don't own SWAC!**

**Thanks to all the reviewers! Sorry this didn't get updated sooner. Thanks for your faithful reading!**

_24. Book:_

**Okay, so this is a new style of writing. I don't usually like reading it, but I wanted to try writing this format. This is a Dialogue-only chapter. Tell me your thoughts. Don't worry, because I'm going to stick with my normal format. **

"Chad? Knock, knock! Chad Dylan Cooper?"

…

"Chad?"

…

"Idiot."

…

"I'm coming in, and I'm going to find you, Chad. I _know_ you're in here… and you're reading?"

…

"Chad!"

…

"This is getting annoying. How interesting could 'Applying Algebraic Formulas' actually be?"

…

"Fine. I'll just take your precious iPod. There, no more music for you!".

"Huh?"

"Chad, I've been trying to get your attention for, like, ten minutes!"

"What? Oh, yeah. I heard you. As much as I love my name, I don't need to here you say it fifty times, Sonny."

"Chad! You didn't even look up from the stupid book!"

"Fifty-one."

"You are so…insufferable!"

"Okay."

"Will you please put your stupid math book down so I can say what I came in here to say?"

"Ummmmmm…no."

"Fine!"

"Sonny, I'm busy."

"But…! You _never_ refuse to fight. That's it! I'm taking that ridiculous book. The least you could do is hold a civil conversation!"

"Sonny. Give. It. Back. NOW."

"Geez, Chad, it's just a book!"

"It's not… just, give it back."

"Ooh, now I'm interested. Chad, you seem embarrassed. What were you reading?"

"It's nothing!"

"Hmm. That was a quick answer. Look here, a fake cover. Very clever."

"Sonny."

"Was that a growl? Not very heartthrob/jerk-throb-y behavior for the CDC."

"Sonny, just give the book back."

"Now I _am_ curious. Let's see… Romeo and Juliet?"

"It's for a new role…"

"Then why were you covering it up, Chad?"

…

"Well… Haha. Chad, you really are _all about romance."_

"It's not that big of a deal! It's classic, drama! I'm all about drama… oh stop smirking."

"Wow, Chad I never knew you could be so defensive over a stupid book. But, you can have it back."

"Why are you in here anyways?"

"Somebody's angry."

"Answer the question, Sonny."

"I wanted to see if you were feeling better."

"I'm fine, thank you. That is, I was until someone came and stole my book."

"My cast thought you had H1N1."

"What? No!"

"So, you're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I got the vaccine. And, besides, it turns out that Chastity, the girl who plays Chloe, was sick. So…too many kissing scenes with cold-germ infected Chastity makes Chad Dylan Cooper get sick."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you're not dying."

"Thanks?"

"But… I don't really know about my cast…"

"Ha. _Very _funny, Munroe."

"I try."

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out. My dressing room, my rules."

"Just when you were being nice too. Oh, I get it. You want to get back into your book. _Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo?"_

"Sonny…"

"Fine, leaving. Bye Chad."

"Goodbye."

"CHAD! You didn't need to slam the door in my face!"

* * *

**So, what did you think of that? Tell me in a review!**

**~Camaro-Enthusiast~**


	25. Epilogue

_Okay, so I guess it's official. I've quit this fanfic. I'm sorry, but I have no inspiration. I am… okay, I'm just too plain ol' for this show, even when it was still running. I think I'll stick with Clueless Cowboy just because that's AU anyways. Thank you for all the reviews, I loved getting them. I'd still love to hear from you, even if it's along the lines of: Quitter! You suck. Because, even if it doesn't, I'd be flattered to hear that someone is upset that I gave up. _

_I __still __have __some __really __good __oneshots __I__'__d __love __to __post, __but __they__'__re __kinda __all __over __the __place. __If__(and, __I__'__m __stressing __the _if _here) __I __ever __get __organized __enough,__I__'__ll __post __them._

_Anyways, mostly to appease myself more than anyone who's still reading this or any of you newbies who have no clue who I am… (or even some of the old ones… what can I say, I'm not a very loud person, and the internet does nothing to change that.), I decided to write a final chapter. It's totally AU and if it's similar to anything in the SWAC archive, it wasn't so on purpose. _

_Well, __that __was __long. __Here__'__s __the __last __time __I__'__m __gonna __say __this: __I __don__'__t __own __SWAC._

Epilogue

"Fifteen years, huh?"

"It's been a long time."

Chad smiles, though he knows the woman on the phone cannot see him. "So, am I supposed to act surprised when you come in here?"

"I don't think it would make a difference. Does anyone at Condor Studios even remember me for anything but your girl?"

"Sonny!"

She sighs. "I'm sorry, Chad. I… I guess I'm just not in a very good mood."

"What's wrong?"

"Tawni and Nico and Grady all left, but Zora is still there, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

Allison Munroe rolls her eyes. "What is she going to think?"

"I dunno. You almost here?"

"We're pulling up. Meet me in the caf?"

"If you want. Oh, and Sonny?"

She stops, pursing her lips at her cell phone.

"Don't put on any sunglasses. You look wonderful."

"Liar," she teases, putting the dark shades back into her purse.

She steps out of the limo. "I'm walking inside now, Chad."

"Love ya."

"Love you too."

She pushes open the door to the mini-cafeteria.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouts, jumping up from their hiding spots.

"Sonny!" Tawni giggles, hugging her.

"When did _that_ happen?" Zora asks, sporting skinny jeans and a 'vintage' _So__Random_ shirt from Sonny's time on the show.

Sonny giggles, placing a hand on her stomach as she looks at her baby-bump. "Six months ago."

Nico and Grady come, each giving her a hug. "Don't tell me that's Cooper's doing."

"I won't tell you," Sonny shrugs with a grin.

Grady laughs and ruffles her hair like her older brother used to. "You look happy."

"Alright, people," a loud, obnoxious voice drawls. "I dunno who you're all worshipping, but it's not me, and it should be."

Sonny snorts and punches Chad in the shoulder.

"Hey!" He smirks and kisses her softly.

Tawni sighs, folding her hands beneath her chin.

Zora rolls her eyes. "You're kidding, right?"

"She better be," Nico whispers back. He'd grown nearly six inches taller, and still surpassed his girlfriend in height, even while Tawni wore her favorite stilettos.

"She is," Grady assures him.

"You all look so wonderful. I missed you guys so so SO much!"

"And you called me dramatic," Chad quips, a hand around his wife's waist.

"You _were_ dramatic, Chad Dylan Cooper," Sonny argues.

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Good."

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine."

"Good!"

Their casts look on in amusement.

"Some things never change," Zora mutters, a smile coming across her lips.

"Wouldn't want them to," Sonny replies. She turns to Chad, a shy smile on her face. "Thank you. I… this was," she shakes her head with a laugh, "better than I thought any reunion could be."

"I'd do anything for you, Son-shine."

"Aww," she giggles, placing his hand on her stomach so he can feel their baby kick. "I think Bump likes it here."

Nico draws Tawni into a hug as their friends congratulate Sonny and Chad.

"This is home. Thank you guys. I… I love you." Sonny starts tearing up.

Zora looks to Chad, expecting him to laugh at her emotional, hormone-driven reaction. She didn't expect the man to pull a to-go-pack of Kleenex's from his shirt pocket.

_Some __things_ do _change after all, _Zora thinks to herself.


End file.
